The Wedding
by elisheva
Summary: House is roped into a family wedding. An invited to Cameron proves interesting. AU with House's family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I needed something slightly light. It's out of time but just go with it. I think House's parents are interesting in the fanfic world. Not my characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dr. Gregory House perched his sneakered feet on his desk while he leaned back comfortably in his chair. When his desk phone rang he lost all train of thought as he tried to conquer 'The Pretender' on Expert and swore colorfully before pausing his game to pick up the offending item. "House's House of Love. What's your favor?"

There was a chuckle. "Same old Greggie."

He stilled. "Mandy."

"The one and only. How's my favorite cousin?"

"Second cousin," he corrected. "What's it been, two years?"

"Three."

He knew that. "So, after three years you call. Who died?"

She laughed again. "Nobody died, Greggie. Stop being so damn morbid."

"Alright, kid. What do you want?"

"Have you always been this blunt?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "The art of small talk escapes me. Forgive me," he said, sarcastically. "How's the weather in Memphis?"

"Hot and muggy."

"Um," he thought for a minute. "Still with what's-his-face?"

"Yep," she said, cheerfully. "In fact, that's why I'm calling. What are you doing the weekend of the 25th?"

House narrowed his eyes though she couldn't see him. "Why?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I'm getting married!"

"Why?" he blurted out again.

"Greggie," she nearly whined. "Be happy for me."

Because he had once had affection for his young second cousin he tried. "Congratulations," he said, through gritted teeth.

"So, you'll come?"

"What?" he asked, startled.

"I want you to come to my wedding." When he was silent she started begging. "I know you hate the family but please come for me, Greg."

He gave a torturous sigh again. "Let me check my calendar," he told her before putting the phone to his chest and yelled, "Cameron!" loud enough for the young doctor to hear him and rush into his office.

Her cheeks were flush as she looked around for the emergency. "What is it, House?"

"Do I have anything planned for the week of the 25th?"

She blinked at him. "No," she said slowly. "Why?"

Instead of answering her he went back to his call. "I'll come," he said, gruffly.

"I knew you would! I'm registered at Target, Walmart, and Kohls. Oh, and bring a date!" She hung up on that note.

House looked at the baffled Cameron as he hung up the phone. "What?" he snapped at her.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked with a slight smirk. "I need to know for your calendar."

"Bite me," he snarled then had a thought. "What the hell does registered mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

As much as he hated shopping House sucked it up and chose Target as his destination. After Cameron explained the registration process she didn't ask questions but House could see them in her eyes. Although reluctant, he took Cameron along to the store because the need to buy a great gift was bigger than his need for privacy.

"Wedding or baby?" she asked him as she lead the way to a kiosk.

He snorted. "Wedding."

"What's her name?" she asked in a mellow tone that made House narrow his eyes at her.

"Amanda Miller."

She typed in the name like a pro. "How do you know her?"

"Is that required information," he snarled, "or are you just being nosy?"

She was unaffected as she printed the list. "Natural curiosity, House. I've never imagined you at a wedding. Ever."

He leered at her. "But you have imagined me."

She blushed and thrust the list at him. "Shop away."

He shoved it back at her. "I want something nice. Expensive. Something she'll like."

"Something she's always wanted but couldn't afford?" she asked.

"Yes."

As she led and he followed she kept a comfortable pace with him. "I've never heard you mention Amanda before."

House scowled and wished for his Vicodin he left at the hospital. "You're help to help me, not conduct gossip central."

Cameron slid her eyes over to glance at him. "Can I at least know when you're going?"

"Stalker." But he knew he had to tell somebody. "It's in Memphis on a Saturday so go Friday night and come back Sunday morning."

They made it to the proper aisle. "That's it?" Cameron questioned.

"She's my cousin," he admitted.

Cameron understood immediately, knowing House's detest for his family. She studied the printout then found an object. "This dish is lovely."

House wrinkled his nose. "What use is it?"

"How about this gravy bowl?"

"Again who uses those?"

He seemed to discard all of her choices. "Tupperware?"

"Too cheap."

"It's very useful," she argued.

"Cheap!" he show back.

"Dish towels?"

"Yuck."

"Silverware?"

He snorted.

"Bedding?"

"Ew."

Cameron was getting frustrated when she should something at the bottom of the list. "Two things."

"Listening."

She took him to the correct aisle and pointed. "Fine china."

He lifted his eyebrow. "Go on."

"And a Snoopy Sno-Cone machine."

"Sold!"


	3. Chapter 3

"..So I bought them both," House told Wilson later that day.

"Sounds like you're set," James said as he leaned comfortably on his desk. "So, Mandy's wedding huh?"

House scowled. "All those people. And family."

"You want me to go with you?" his friend asked. "So you can have an ally?"

House balked. "And have them think I'm gay? No, thanks."

"Then take Cameron. She would definitely have you back so to speak. AND she's a girl."

"Really?" House said, sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

"Mandy told you to bring a date," Wilson reminded him, warming up to the idea. "Imagine their surprise, their faces, when you show up with a beautiful, young, successful woman."

House frowned. "I don't know."

"You could talk to her instead of family, have her sweet talk everyone else. Go ask her, Greg."

"I don't think it's such a good idea, Jimmy."

But as the dreaded weekend loomed with the prospect of seeing his family alone had him bellowing for her the Monday before the event.

She crossed her arms as she stood in front of his desk. "I wish you'd stop doing that," she said, crossly. "I am not your servant."

"Go with me," he blurted out.

She looked surprised. "To the wedding? No."

It was his turn to look surprised. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no."

"Why?" he demanded to know.

"You can't just order me to do something, House. I won't go."

He thought about that for a minute then decided to appease her. "Cameron, will you go with me to the wedding?"

She gave him a beautiful smile. "Better. Add a please and I'll think about it."

House gritted his teeth. "Please."

"Yes, House. I will go with you." 


	4. Chapter 4

On the plane he was covertly admiring Cameron's jeans and tight bright yellow top when she turned to him in thought.

"Am I going as your date?" she asked, tentatively.

His eyes jumped to hers. "Um," he actually fumbled, "yeah, I guess you are. Why?"

She blushed. "I think we should use first names, just for the wedding. What do you think?"

"Whatever," he told her and pretended to sleep the rest of the way.

* * *

"Greg!"

House faltered as he entered the airport waiting area. Cameron ran into him, causing her to spit a curse in his name. Then, Mandy was clutching him in a choking hug.

"Hello, Mandy," he said, gruffly. "I didn't know you were coming here."

She detached herself from him to look up. "I couldn't wait," she nearly gushed, excitement pouring from her. "I know how you are at functions, Greggie."

"Greggie?"

The two looked at the forgotten woman next to House's side.

"Don't you DARE call me that," he growled at her.

Cameron ignored him as she stuck out her hand. "Allison Cameron," she introduced herself. "Greg had told me a lot about you, Mandy."

Mandy smiled back. "Sadly, Greg and I lost touch for some years so I know nothing about you but we will change that this weekend."

"I look forward to it," Cameron said, sincerely.

As Cameron was grabbing her suitcase, Mandy was grabbing her cousin. "She's gorgeous! And nice. Where did you find her?"

He had to smirk. "Hospital," he said, plainly.

"A patient?"

"A doctor."

Mandy was impressed. "Gorgeous, nice, and smart. How'd you manage that?"

"I have my moments. A few but I have them."

She laughed. "Han Solo, you ain't, Greggie."

Cameron burst into giggles as she approached. "Greggie," she snorted.

House scowled. "Don't start, Ally," he told her knowing she hated that nickname.

Cameron just smiled and turned to his vivacious cousin. "Greg had next to nothing about the details. When and where is the rehearsal dinner?"

He perked up. "Rehearsal dinner? I have to go to that too?"

The girls ignored him as they started walking towards the airport exit. "It's six tonight at the Rendezvous. And the wedding is at three tomorrow." She grinned widely. "At the zoo!"

Cameron laughed. "Zoo! How unique."

House snorted again. "This whole wedding fiasco is a zoo."

The girls once again ignored him in favor of gossiping with each other like old friends.

House just rolled his eyes and trailed behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I always like House with his parents in my head. Please remember I call artist's right to write what they think would happen. **

* * *

House was just putting on his shirt when there was a knock on his hotel door. He frowned as he opened it to Cameron. "You're early," he told her, taking in her tailored khakis and one of the puff sleeve shirts she was fond of.

"You're not even dress yet!" she said as she invited herself in.

"I'm dressed!" Then, "What? It's clean."

"You are _not_ wearing a t-shirt and jeans to a rehearsal. Please, God, tell me you packed something else."

He pouted as she started rooting through his bag. "I'm not wearing a damn monkey suit for ANYBODY."

"A-ha!" She unearthed a blue button down and some dark trousers. "This will work."

"Hey! That's what I packed for the actual wedding," he protested.

She shrugged. "We'll just have to stop and get you another shirt. Strip."

"Nazi," he hissed as he grabbed the items and headed to the bathroom to change.

Cameron had wanted to get there early. Since House was driving the rental car, however, they arrived about fifteen minutes late.

"Would you STOP clinching," he told her as he locked the car door. "It's not like we're late for the wedding."

"If you had listened to my directions the first couple of times we wouldn't be late, House."

"Greg," he corrected. "And smile."

The scene was something from his nightmares. He had hoped since it was in an inconvenience locale most people wouldn't come. He was obviously mistaken. He started to shuffle backwards.

Cameron wrapped her hands around his bicep. "Don't you dare leave me to them," she hissed, managing to smile at the same time.

"Greg! Allison!"

"Too late," he muttered as his second cousin came to hug them.

"And he's not wearing a t-shirt," Mandy said with a smile. "That must be your influence."

Cameron shot him a smug look.

"Come over here and meet Brian," Mandy insisted, dragging them to her handsome groom.

"Greg."

"Brian," they greeted each other before Brian turned to Cameron.

"Allison, I've heard so much about you in so little time."

She laughed pleasantly. "Your bride is easy to talk to."

"It seems she's most impressed that you are attempting to tame her cousin."

She winked at House. "There's nothing tamable about Greg. You just have to learn to buckle up to enjoy the ride."

House saw someone shift to his other side and flinched as his name was said softly. "Hello, Mom. Dad."

"Son," his father said, gruffly.

House put his hand on Cameron's back to get her attention. "Allison, my parents."

She gave them both a smile. "How nice to meet you."

"Kind of young, aren't you," the elder House said.

She blinked as House growled. "I'm old enough if that's what you mean," she said.

"How much did he have to pay you to come?"

Cameron looked amused. "There's no amount of monetary value that could keep anyone near Greg if they didn't want to. Are you trying to imply I look like someone who could be bought?"

Mrs. House blushed while Mr. House frowned. "Wouldn't put anything past Greg, Ms. Cameron, no offense."

"It's Dr. Cameron," she corrected gently, "and I've been with your son too long for anything you have to say to offend me."

"Gregory!" his mother admonished. "Have you been mean to this sweet girl?"

"Only when she deserves it. Come on, Allison," he said with a squeeze of her hip, "let's get some seats." When he had steered them away he gave her props. "Smooth move with my father."

She offered him a grin. "If he thought he could offend me he's got another think coming. But remember this the next time that mouth of yours wants to make me cry."

"How about I just give you a raise?"

"And let your father be right? No deal."


	6. Chapter 6

The day was beautiful for the outside wedding, even if House kept complaining that the light breeze was permeated with the smell of animals.

"Bride or groom?" the usher asked as they waited to be seated.

House took a quick glance around then briskly said, "Groom," to avoid any family drama.

House and Cameron sat on the groom's side surrounded by people they didn't know. House tried to block out the entire incident and was pretty oblivious through most of the procession, standing when everyone else did as the bride came down the aisle. As they sat back down he noticed something. "Are you crying?"

Cameron sniffed but refused to look at him. "I cry at weddings."

He rolled his eyes. "Then why the hell did you agree to come?"

She cut her eyes over. "Because you asked me to."

"Fair enough," he said as he received dirty looks from people trying to hear the words the man of God was saying. "But I would have never invited you if I knew there would be waterworks."

"Just put your arm around me and shut up," she urged.

The reception he thought was hideous although the band did play enough 'classic rock'. After Cameron caught the bouquet House refused to stand for the traditional garter toss citing religious beliefs as his reasoning.

Men seemed to flock to Cameron's pretty form, causing him to become more grumpy and disinterested. He told her to go ahead and dance then felt betrayal when she actually did.

He watched the proceedings for several dances before seeing his parents moving towards him. That sparked him into action, walking to Cameron as she grabbed a drink between dances. Irritated enough as he saw a man flirting with her he made his way slowly to her, cane left at the table. He placed his arm around her and pulled her near, effectively cutting the man's conversation off.

"Care to dance?" he asked, gruffly.

She blinked at him before smiling. "Greg, I would love to."

As they made their way to the dance floor the music changed from the fast pace dancing to slow and steady.

Out of touch, out of reach yeah You can try to get closer to me.  
I'm in love, I'm in deep yeah Hypnotized, I'm shakin' to my knees.  
I gotta know tonight. If you're alone tonight.  
Can't stop this feeling.  
Can't stop this fire.

"Hysteria?" Cameron laughed as they swayed to the music.

"Hysteria when you're near," he rumbled in her ear to the words.

"How did you manage?"

He flashed a grin. "Twenty bucks does wonders."

His leg didn't allow much movement freely but the music didn't require it and Cameron was happy just moving her body in place against his. it felt as right as House softly singing the song close to her sensitive ear.

The song ended with them still in each others arms. She looked up and saw his face so close. "House," she started but his mouth was suddenly on hers and she lost her thoughts.

The kiss ended as sudden as it began and the peppy music floated towards them.

He cleared his throat. "I think our dance is done." He released her and headed back to the abandoned table.

Dejected and elated Cameron just followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's it?" Wilson asked the following Monday after House told him what had happened- in his point of view.

House looked exasperated at his best friend. "That's it? She jumped my bones on the dance floor in front of everyone and you ask if 'that's it'?"

Wilson just shrugged. "If she was the one who initiated the kiss you don't sound like you hated it."

"The fact that she's a great kisser does not prove anything, Jimmy," he said in a warning tone.

"The fact that you think she's a good kisser means a lot."

House frowned deeply. "Enough of this psychoanalyst bullshit," he told him. "If I wanted that crap I'd pay a shrink."

Wilson dared to smile. "Why pay when you can get it for free?"

"You're just finding people's faults to cover your own insecurities."

"And you're trying to move away from your own feelings. You want to kiss her again."

House pouted. "She is a good kisser."

"So kiss her."

"It's not that simple, Wilson."

"It could be, House. You're just complicating things that are very simple. She, for some reason, likes you."

"Thanks a lot."

"And," he continued as if uninterrupted, "you like her. Go kiss her, Greg!"

"No," he said back.

"Wilson's turn to sigh. "Fine. Don't. Just continue to ignore your feelings and remain being an ass."

"I don't _have_ feelings."

"You're just in denial," said the psychoshrink.

"You're just a pain in the ass."

"House, she's not Stacey."

That stopped his arguing. "I know," he said, quietly.

"It's so clique but do what you think is right."

House got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To think."

His plan was to slink into his office but once he was nearly there he spotted Cameron studying her computer in their conference room. Alone.

He walked in.

He didn't say her name but she looked up al the same.

"Hello, House," she said, blandly and he cringed slightly at the tone.

"Cameron. Allison," he stuttered. "I think we need to talk."

"About what, Greg?"

She used his first name. "The dance."

She smiled at that. "It was a nice dance and don't pretend your leg didn't hurt. I appreciate that."

He forced himself to go on. "You looked like you needed saving."

Cameron stood to place her arms crossed on her chest and leaned her hip against the table. "Is this about the kiss?"

He shifted. "Mostly."

She swallowed. "Don't worry about it. We can go on like nothing's happened."

She went to sit back down but his words stopped her. "What if I don't want it forgotten." He couldn't believe he had said it.

She couldn't either. "Greg, House, what do you mean?"

"I don't know," he grumbled, uncharacteristically.

She took another step forward. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

She looked at him with her bright eyes. "What do you know?"

"You kissed me."

"_You_ kissed me," she corrected.

"We kissed. I think I might want to do it again and damn the consequence."

She stepped up to him, her face lifted. "Then do it."

There was no doubt who started this kiss.

Once they parted for air they looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Cameron asked.

House finally smirked. "Whatever we want."


End file.
